PRIVATE PARTY- TRADUCCIÓN DE EMMAREDEN
by WishForBetter
Summary: Emily tiene una fantasía y su hermosa novia está a punto de hacerla realidad. Cece no es familia de Allison. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN DE EMMAREDEN


**NI PLL ME PERTENECE NI ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA POR emmareden**

* * *

 **COMENTARIO AUTORA**

No pude resistirme a esta pareja. Yo creo que haré más en algún momento pero yo tengo unos cuantos multi-capítulos trabajando en este momento por eso estos serán esporádicos.

* * *

Emily no toma de esta forma. No siempre. Pero hey, "A" se ha ido, el año escolar se acabó, ella al fin pudo tener a la chica de la cual estaba enamorada desde que tenía trece años. ¿Por qué no dejarse ir? Ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Excepto que Ali tenía esa mirada. La mirada predatoria que ella tenía antes de empujar a Emily en la cama y hacerla gritar. O la mirada que ella tenía cuando estaban almorzando con las chicas y Emily sabía que Ali estaba pensando algo Pervertido y la distraía todo el tiempo.

"¿Que estás pensando?" le preguntó con cautela

Alison solo sonrió con satisfacción "solo se me ocurre un nuevo juego"

"pensé que habíamos terminado con los juegos" Emily gruñó

"es diferente si el juego es divertido" Alison sonríe "Confía en mí, te va a gustar. Mucho"

"¿No me das una pista?" Emily sostuvo a Alison por las caderas

Alison hizo una mueca de alguien que está pensando, entonces sus ojos miraron detrás de su novia, "bueno, nuestro tercer jugador se nos ha unido", ella susurro en el oído de Emily.

Emily frunció el ceño, dándose la vuelta para ver en la multitud alrededor de Cece. Como lo hicieron con Alison. ¿Qué tenían estas chicas que llamaban la atención de todo el cuarto? Oh si, Emily lo sabía, ellas eran jodidamente hermosas. Además, esa confianza. Las chicas querían estar con ellas, Chicos querían estar con ellas y… Emily siempre pensó que Cece era atractiva. Pero ella ya tenía a Alison y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

¿Cierto?

"¿A dónde vamos? Aún es temprano" Emily se quejó, siendo arrastrada calles abajo.

Alison rodó los ojos, "Tenemos que ir a otra fiesta"

Emily frunce el ceño, caminando siguiendo las indicaciones de su novia "¿Tenemos?"

Alison solo sonrió con satisfacción cuando sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta de la casa.

"Ali" Emily gimió suavemente

Alison la hizo subir las escalera, "¿Recuerdas cuando estabas hablando de fantasías unas cuantas semanas atrás?"

Emily asintió con gravedad, "¿quieres decir cuando me inmovilizaste y forzaste a decirte mis vergonzosas fantasías? Sí, lo recuerdo"

Alison se rio "te encantó. ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que querías dos rubias sobándote toda?"

Emily se sonrojó "Yo no lo dije así"

Alison solo rodó los ojos "Uh-huh, lo que sea", soltó una risita "Bueno, yo pensé acerca de eso y No quiero compartirte con nadie más-"

"Yo no- "

"Pero entonces pensé acerca de cuanta diversión una amiga y yo solíamos tener haciendo burlas de estos tipos, quiero decir nosotras nunca hicimos nada como esto pero…"

"Nada como…Estoy tan confundida" Emily dijo

"Tan inocente" Alison dijo mientras abría la puerta del cuarto, "la única persona que siempre podría confiar con mi hermosa novia."

Emily se quedó quieta mirando a Cece sentada en su cama

"Ali, ¿qué diablo le dijiste?" Ella le dijo con un tono intimidante a su novia.

Cece se rio, "Solo algo sobre una fantasía sobre un Trio que tu tenías sobre dos rubias o algo así", ella se levantó y se aproximó a una de repente tímida y sonrojada Emily, "Sabes, si no hubiese sido a mejor amiga de Ali yo ya habría hecho un movimiento sobre ti" se encogió de hombros.

Aliso rodó los ojos "Y por eso es que confío en ti" le sonrió a Cece.

"Si, si yo nunca iría detrás de tu chica" dijo Cece, "no sin tu permiso de todas maneras" Sonrió con satisfacción.

Emily estaba sonrojándose furiosamente.

"Oh vamos Americana," Cece sonrió con suficiencia, acercándose lo suficiente para susurrar en su oído, "No seas toda tímida conmigo ahora".

Dios, Ella olía bien, Emily pensó, ¿por qué esa dos siempre sabían cómo elegir eso perfumes que dejaban su cabeza fuera de combate?

"Ali, no pienso que ella quiera jugar" Cece constató

Alison hizo un gesto, "Claro que quiere, Ella solo es tímida".

Cece se encogió de hombros y tomo las manos de Alison "tal vez debamos mostrarle como se hace," ella murmuró.

Alison soltó una risita cuando ella vio a su novia mordiendo su labio y se arriesgó a mirar un poco más. Ella regresó su atención a su amiga y la besó apasionadamente. Cece siempre fue muy buena besando y no la decepciono ahora. Ella enredó una mano en el cabello de su amiga, haciéndola más cercana.

Emily trató de mirar a otra parte pero sus ojos se mantuvieron mirando a su novia y Cece besándose sensualmente.

"¿Ella siempre es así de tímida?" Cece preguntó cuándo Emily apartó la mirada cuando hicieron contacto visual.

Alison se crispó "Nunca" ella dijo.

"Entonces soy yo, huh?" Cece levantó una ceja mirando a la morena "¿Te hago sentir nerviosa?" preguntó en voz baja, descansando una mano sobre las caderas de Emily

"Um" Emily tartamudeo "no lo sé" murmuró.

Cece soltó una risa calmada y movió sus manos de las caderas de Emily hasta su barbilla sosteniéndola suavemente. Sea cercó a la otra mujer lentamente, dándole la oportunidad de huir si quería, y presionó sus labios en los de Emily. Emily se sintió relajada casi inmediatamente y muy dependiente de ese beso, Cece tomó la oportunidad y metió su lengua en la boca de Emily casi a marchas forzadas. Emily fue la primera en romper el beso.

"Aquí vamos," Cece murmuró, "no tan duro, ¿es así?"

Emily mordió su labio, moviendo su cabeza, "Nada fuerte."

Cece solo rió, y le guiño un ojo.

Emily empezó a sentirse bien en el instante en que las manos de Cece se cerraron en torno a sus caderas desde atrás. Ella sintió a Ali acariciándola en su cuello, entonces se besaron y juntaron sus lenguas en una danza sensual. Emily se estaba derritiendo con esas sensaciones.

"No te olvides de mí," Alison susurró en su oído.

"Nunca," Emily prometió, antes de besar a su novia con mucha pasión.

Cece bostezo ruidosamente

"¿En serio?" Alison la encaró.

Cece se encogió de hombros, "¿Qué? Yo no soy como tu chica, no me gusta solo mirar."

Emily sintió sus mejillas arder, "Bien entonces, ¿qué te gusta?" ella la retó.

"Que amable al preguntar," Cece sonrió con satisfacción, "Me gusta la manera en que me miras, no pienses que no me he dado cuenta," Sonrió en el momento que gentilmente empujó a Emily sobre la cama, Su otra mano atrayendo a Alison con ellas.

"Ella nunca ha sido tímida", Alison hizo notar con una sonrisa.

Emily rodó los ojos, "ustedes dos por supuesto que lo han notado," dijo entre dientes.

Alison elevó sus cejas, "¿qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Ustedes siempre son el centro de atención y lo aman" Emily disparo de vuelta.

"no somos tan modestas como tú," Cece dijo con voz cansina mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla de Emily, solo lo suficiente para perder el balance y caer en la cama. Cece rápidamente gateo hasta ella, quitando de una vez su suéter hasta llegar a su altura," pero ahora no hay tiempo para la modestia Emily".

Emily sintió el peso de Alison en la cama muy cerca de ella, rozando su cuello. Sintió las manos de Alison apartando su cabello, levantó un poco la cabeza y lanzó sus labios al cuello de Alison. También notó a Cece con sus manos en sus caderas y todo su cuerpo presionado en la espalda de Emily. El aliento de Emily se atascó en su garganta cuando las manos de Cece encontraron su camino debajo de su brasier. Cece pinchó un duro pezón con sus dedos haciendo que Emily jadeara y parara su trabajo en el cuello de Alison.

Alison voltio para mirar porque carajos su novia dejó de complacerla. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara y presionó sus labios en los de Emily, deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca y presionando fuerte. Emily gimió en el beso mientras la otra mano de Cece se deslizaba por su estómago.

"déjame," Alison desabotonó los Jean de su novia, "¿Estás bien con esto?" preguntó, haciendo contacto visual.

Emily asintió "Sí…" suspiró.

Alison sonrió, "Dime si quieres parar, okay?" le dijo "en cualquier momento".

Emily sonrió, "Lo sé, Ali"

Emily jadeó cuando sintió los dientes de Cece en su pezón.

"bueno movimiento, Cece," Alison rodó lo ojos.

Cece sonrió, "pensé que ya habías terminado. Ella dice que paremos, paramos. Yo digo paramos, y paramos. Tú dices paremos, paramos. Todas entendimos, ¿cierto?"

Emily y Alison solo rieron.

"Si, todas entendimos" Alison confirmó.

"Genial", Cece medio sonrió y un momento después, su lengua estaba atacando los pezones de Emily. Sintió una mano suavemente en su espalda baja. Escuchó a Emily jadear y gemir al mismo tiempo. Miró hacia abajo, y como había sospechado Alison tenía una mano dentro de la ropa interior de Emily.

"Ali," Emily gimió cuando sintió la presión en su centro.

"¿Y...?" Cece murmuró trazando una línea imaginaria en el estómago de Emily. Ella sintió el estómago de la morena temblar mientras ella y sus manos masajeaban el interior de sus muslos mientras Alison seguía con sus atenciones.

"Cece" Emily gimió fuerte esta vez, luchando para mantenerse erguida.

Alison beso su mejilla, "bueno, eso es nuevo,"

Emily se esforzó por encontrar oxígeno, "lo siento-"

"No lo estés," Alison la besó otra vez, "Me gustó".

"Tu pequeña perra pervertida,", Cece molestó mientras movía lentamente sus labios sobre los muslos abiertos de Emily. Los besó gentilmente, Luego tomó tanta piel como pudo en su boca, lamiendo y chupando. Emily gimió en la boca de Alison antes de apartarse, respirando fuerte.

"¿Estas bien?" Alison preguntó suavemente.

" ," Emily gruño, "Yo solo necesito…Necesito…"

Alison sonrió, "Lo sé, lo sé", Mordió el lóbulo de Emily gentilmente mientras sus dedos empezaban a trabajar. Trazo líneas de arriba abajo en humedad de su novia antes de atrapar su clítoris erecto causando otro gemido.

Lo que Emily no se esperó fue lo siguiente. Había una lengua fuerte moviéndose en su centro. Se mordió el labio. Duro. Atrajo a Alison cerca y descansó su cabeza sobre sus mejillas, empujando sus caderas. Alison la besó en su frente, moviendo una mano por sus costados para confortarla.

Cece atrajo las caderas de la chica tanto como pudo. Las caderas de Emily ahora cabalgando su boca. Deslizo su lengua experta sobre el clítoris de Emily, antes de empezar a chuparlo en su boca y soltarlo con ritmo. Con una última chupada y dejando que sus dedos se movieran sobre el clítoris. Se detuvo, lamiendo sus labios y limpiándolos de la esencia de Emily y corriendo sus manos arriba y abajo en los costados de la mujer que descansaba de su último orgasmo.

Emily respiró profundo, aun tratando de respirar con normalidad. Puso una mano en el desastre de su cabello, sintiendo el dulce olor a través de ellos.

"Entonces, ¿Cumplimos tus expectativas?" Sonrió con burla.

Emily se rió en medio de laborioso respirar, "Mucho mejor", se las arregló para decir.

Alison se acercó "Estoy de acuerdo", murmuró en el oído de Emily, "no tienes idea de lo sexy que te ves cuando te vienes"

Emily lentamente intentaba respirar.

"ahora sé porqué Ali dice que eres su 'Dulce Emily' "Cece levantó sus cejas sugestivamente.

"Oh mi dios", Emily no pudo evitar reírse mientras se sonrojaba.

Alison golpeo a Cece en su hombro juguetona.

"Entonces, tu sabes, estoy bien si estoy es cosa de una vez," Cece empezó, "Pero estoy bien si no lo es"

Alison rió, "Esa es la manera de Cece de decir que quiere más"

Cece se encogió de hombro "Estoy siendo justa" dijo "Solo quiero la devolución del favor"

Emily sonrió, "Yo creo que podemos arreglar eso… ¿Cierto?" miro a Alison.

"Seguro," Alison estuvo de acuerdo

Emily sintió sus ojos bastante pesados y gimió adormilada en el hombro de Alison.

"Es de las que se duermen después del sexo" Cece notó.

Alison sonrió, arreglando el cabello de su novia, "Sí," dijo suave "creo que la cansamos mucho"

Cece sofoco una risa, "¿Debería irme?"

Emily habló adormilada "Quédate"

Cece sonrió y se acostó al lado de las otras dos, colocando una mano sobre el estómago de Emily y tanto como pudo sobre Ali también. Ella y Ali hablaron en voz baja hasta que se cansaron y se quedaron dormidas, Ambas trazando patrones sobre la espalda de Emily.

* * *

 **COMENTARIO TRADUCTORA**

 **HEY, ESTOY ALGO TRISTE PORQUE LA OTRA HISTORIA QUE TRADUZCO CASI NI TIENE COMENTARIOS NI FOLLOWS ESPERO QUE ESTA TENGA SUERTE PARA SEGUIR TRADUCIENDO. LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE "emmareden" BUSQUENLA ES MUY BUENA.**


End file.
